The Crash Prologue
by Alphathewolf
Summary: A journal was found near a train wreck. Inside it spoke of the lives of three people before they became infected. Maybe this will give us an insight into the infected.


Three days after

6 pm

Dear Journal,

I have decided to keep this journal as an attempt to catalog my journey to safety. Even now I watch CEDA work in their temporary camp set up at the park. My friends and I are living in an apartment near the corner next to the park. We live on the sixth floor. You know journal I never thought this would happen...

Zombies, we all thought it was impossible for a disease to mainly kill you and bring you back.

I hear a train going past, most likely carrying supplies to a safe zone. It must be odd for those in the CEDA camp to be forced to work next to a railroad that is right above their heads.

You know what's even better? Their eighteen wheeler pulled trailer that they decontaminate people in before sending them to the subway to be shuttled to safety.

Oh that was a terrible plan I feel. The military decided to use the subway as transportation to safe zones in the city. I mean sure it's semi secure but what if the infection gets down there? It'll be a death trap. Oh crap here come the cops with more barricades we better get a move on. I'll write later when we get to a safe place.

Twenty minutes later

Hiya journal,

I hope you didn't miss me. We are sitting here waiting in the CEDA camp I was mentioning. They allowed us in before they finished putting the new barricade up. I'm guessing we are the last survivors as I hear the alley ways and streets leading to this camp are now blocked off too. Oh my god I hear one of those infected growls they talk about. Oh wait maybe that's the trains horn I hear. False alarm. This is an odd train the first two cars seem to be carrying cars. Oh my god! Something huge just hit the train. Those two cars have jack knifed and are now laying on the street. Some of the cars seem jostled but everyone seems alright. Oh god there's shooting now and terrible screams from that thing. It's gigantic! Someone shot a rocket at it. Someone shot a rocket at the gigantic thing! I hear it's pain, it must be dying. My friends are looking at me as if I'm crazy just writing this down but god damn this is scary.

Ten Minutes later

Journal I'm sorry I didn't say good bye but something happened needing my attention. It seems Ceda and the military are handing out pistols now. The militarys just shooting at the people crowding at the new barricade. Something about them all being infected. An offical told us that they were going to move the truck so we didn't have to... Oh god the driver was infected! He crashed into a building! I hear more shots. I think, I think he's dead. CEDA and the military are closing down the place now. I hear yells and orders and we are

Five Minutes later

Sorry journal for cutting off. We were ushered out of there fast. Supposedly the infection is getting worse. It must be as the army had called in a strike team. I was forced to stop at the subway tunnel by some cops. I saw some jets go flying by. The interstate over the river just exploded. I mean it's gone. I hear they also blew up another bridge down the river but they used C4 on a timer there. My best friend, Michelle is trying to comfort me. I swear her fingers feel like claws some times. She always loved to keep her nails long. We are on a subway car right now. I hear some military officials talking about setting bombs off.

There is an explosion as another subway car took our place. The tunnel behind the station is gone. Oh god I knew it was a death trap. We just went around a tight curve. There is a subway train totally derailed back there. I had glanced up ahead at the military outpost in the station. It's empty and it looks like the entrance has been blocked. I had looked over at Michelle.

I'm freaking out here journal. My world is going to hell in a hand basket. These soldiers tell us that there will be a small checkpoint ahead before we enter the station. I guess their shipping people out of the cities large station for evacuation. Right now our subway car is stopped at some metal gate. I hear the solider speak into his walkie talkie again. Their closing down the subway and turning off the trains power. I guess this is what you call cutting off the rear.

Day 4

Noon

Heya journal,

We slept in the station for the night. There's a lot of people here. I heard a rumor after we leave their going to blow up the subway system and reinforce the steel on the doors. Ceda set up a tent here in the station. It's to the right of when we entered. There are a few people in there that are hurt. Ceda assures us they aren't infected. A barricade has been put up at the stairwell leading to the main street and I hear their closing the door to the EL system. Maybe, just maybe this will end up alright after all.

1pm

Oh god I was wrong, Ceda was wrong. One of those people were bitten! They brought an infected into the station. I hear a solider say they were going to close the stations doors and everyone who go through before had free passage to safety. My friends and I are heading over there. The infected person was shot, but I think some more were infected. I hear an Ceda official had been bitten and the teeth went through his suit! I better stop writing the soldiers are ordering all non infected to leave to the platforms at once.

Three minutes later.

The metal door closed behind us. Most of the station seemed infected. Michelle is still here with me tho one of my friends wasn't allowed to leave. I pray for Jackson. I hope he isn't being told that just because he likes hoodies and sweat pants. I hear gunshots and screams. Animalistic and human screams. Michelle put her arms around me and is pulling me away. The military just slaughtered those in the station. I can't believe it.. Jackson might be dead and oh god.

Ten minutes after

I heard explosions, I think their blowing up something but I'm not sure. A freight train carrying supplies left but it didn't make it far. I think they said it hit another train head on. They tried to get the train filled with food and needs items like shampoo and toilet paper. That train only made it to the signal. The other train blocked it's way. We are on a train on the far right of the platforms. I'm kinda scared because I heard from someone that the military was thinking of bombing the track behind us. Another passenger train two tracks over is just sitting there. I heard that their going to leave it there in case the soldiers make it to it. They blew the horn, we're moving now. I can't wait for the world to go back to normal. Michelle asked me to excuse her, she didn't feel to well.

Seventeen Minutes later

It's been a half hour since we were forced out of the station. Michelle came back beaming a few minutes ago. I noticed her nails seemed longer, but I didn't say anything. Maybe she put extensions on. She cheerfully told me that she'd seen a gift shop on the train and it had a really nice hoodie I should get. I rolled my eyes and laughed. She was trying to keep my spirits up and give me a little reminder of the friend we had lost. I had followed her through the train to the car with the mobile gift shop. A solider was standing there with the gun on his back smiling and talking to anyone who would stop.

We had stopped by and spoke with him about us. Oh my I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself on the first entry! My name is Josh. After our introductions with the solider, named Tom, we asked him about the hoodie, it was a nice navy blue and had silver studs around the shoulders and head. He laughed and told us it was on the house. The only thing we'd have to pay for was food or something important. Tom was also warning us that if anyone was acting odd to let him know. Michelle and I both promised to give him a heads up if we noticed something off. He nodded and told us cheerfully that he was going out for a smoke and we could catch him here for most of the ride. We had thanked him for the hoodie which I put on immediately before we even got back to our seats.

I'm writing this as I sit here and watch Michelle nap. I'm sure now that her nails and fingers are growing and becoming more like claws. I'm scared but I'm sure she would never hurt me. She doesn't even seem to have the symptoms for this "Green Flu." I want to tell Tom but I'm afraid he'll kill her. Our two other friends are somewhere else on the train. We haven't seen them since we were split up on the platform. Journal, I think I'm going to get some rest. I'm gonna pull this hoodie down over my eyes and sleep.

Four PM

Michelle screamed when Tom woke her only to quiet down as he put a hand over her mouth. I glared at her from under my hoodie. Tom coughed. I had recognized that cough as the type they aired on TV to warn of certain types of infected. My eye grew larger as I looked at Tom. I growled at him. Wait I growled at him? What a weird thing for me to write. Anyway He told us we had to move. That the train would be forced to go onto some old rails and they were going to uncouple the rear cars. I'm writing this as we sit in his private cabin. All the Soldiers seem to have a room in the sleeper cars. I watched the hill around us rise as the train climbed over a steep grade.

Tom just came back into his room and slammed it shut behind him. He spoke fast but supposedly someone was infected in the rear of the train, I think he called what ever the infected was a tank, and beat down a few people and bust out a wall . I think I heard Tom say the car was behind uncoupled. Suddenly his walkie talkie came to life and a voice spouted from it. " Car uncoupled, tank hit side and car went flipping off the track and down the hill."

Journal, this trip has went from bad to worse. I have no idea.. Oh god journal, my fingers, their longer.. their oh god I think I'm infected!

4:05 Pm

Hello my name is Tom. Josh and Michelle are freaking out. I know their infected, as I am as well. Both of them and I to haven't lost our minds yet so that must be a good sign. I've gotta laugh, Josh is such a drama queen. His nails are looking more and more like claws and his skin seems to be taking on a grayish tone. Michelle on the other hand seems to be adapting into what the military calls a witch. Though her hair is a dark brown it is unmistakable she is turning into one of those things that sit and cry. I also know what I am turning into. We call it a smoker, kinda odd because it seems a smoker is caused by the tar in their lungs from smoking.

I am grateful that my biggest change will be a giant tongue. The other two tho.. I fear for how they will take the change. I will keep writing for Josh as long as our minds stay sane. I hope we are different. That we don't become mindless monsters. I have a feeling tho that even if we do. Josh, Michelle, and I will stick together as a family. A twisted, monster, family.

Day 7

My name is Tom. I am a smoker. I have no memories of a life prior to becoming this. My brothers name is Josh and my little sister is named Michelle. I remember being on a train when I met them. Now we are wondering looking for food and safety. Yes this terrible scrawl is in blood, the pen stopped working and my claws are just sharp enough. I think the train we were on crashed. Josh still talks to me but he too seems to forget it all before the crash. Michelle cries a lot of the time but we don't mind. I think she said she lost something important on the train tho she doesn't remember what. I'm writing this because I think I'm still sane.

I've read the rest of the journal. It hurts when I read it. My mind, I don't think it wants me to remember. So my family will continue to travel. If you find this on my body please write a book or publish it. Those who are not infected have the right to know what really happens to those that are infected.

**Author Note**

This is a one shot and was actually based on a Left 4 Dead 1 become Left 4 Dead 2 campaign I have been working on for nearly three years. If you wish to check it out I will post a link in my profile. I have now posted a beta that includes the first two levels which depict the first half of the story.


End file.
